


reach out and touch

by kiyoomiss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Love Triangles, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Smut, One Night Stands, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyoomiss/pseuds/kiyoomiss
Summary: Light hair. Dark, sparkling brown eyes. The sweat dropping down his bare chest. Beautiful eyebrows. One hell of a hookup. That's all Kiyoomi can recall of the person he went home with last night. He knew it was Miya - but which one?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 176





	reach out and touch

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first time ever posting my work here, and although i am aware i have a lot to improve, i hope you enjoy this short fic nonetheless!
> 
> btw atsumu and omi are 22 in this! rated m for language, mention of alcohol use and non-graphic smut.

Light hair. Dark, sparkling brown eyes. The sweat dropping down his bare chest. Beautiful eyebrows. One hell of a hookup. That's all Kiyoomi can recall of the person he went home with last night. He knew it was Miya - but which one?

The Miya twins are two very different people, personality wise. However, when it comes to looks, Kiyoomi can point out about three differences: the hair colour, the fringe position and the slightly different shades of brown in their eyes. But these are such similar details that the bordeline-black-out drunk Sakusa Kiyoomi from last night could not distinguish in the slightest.

How did he end up, clutching the sheets with one of the Miya twins? That, he can remember. After a win for the Black Jackals (and a shower for Kiyoomi), Koutarou suggested they all went out for drinks to celebrate. It was probably the fact that Kiyoomi hadn't eaten since that morning that his memory after taking 3 shots starts fading out, recalling only a few dream-like moments.

The first one was taking his mask off, in public. Upon realizing that this morning, Kiyoomi took another shower and proceeded to disinfect all of his clothing and the whole house. The second one was that, at some point, one of the Miya's came and sat down next to him at the bar. It was the one he went home with. The next thing he recalled was getting slammed against the wall of his own house and kissed passionately by that same Miya. In the morning, Kiyoomi brushed his teeth 5 times. Next thing he knew, they were on his bed in a compromising position, getting it on. Then Kiyoomi woke up, alone with a soaring headache, and it all started going downhill.

Usually, he wouldn't stress about this - it isn't the first drunk hookup he's had. However, the fact that one of his teammates or his brother is definitely involved makes it more difficult to deal with. There are many cases to be considered, and Kiyoomi takes the time he has while on the train to analyze every single one of them.

Scenario 1:  
Subclause a) : it was Osamu and he was drunk.  
Subclause b) : it was Osamu and he wasn't drunk.

The first one would be the best possible scenario. Osamu was drunk and, like Kiyoomi, didn't know what he was doing. Subclause b), however, would imply that Osamu was the one who initiated everything, making it harder to deal with.

Scenario 2:  
Subclause a) : it was Atsumu and he was drunk.

Same as 1a, it could be easily resolved, and it would only make it awkward for the two teammates for about a week.  
The final case is the one Kiyoomi is most afraid of.

Subclause b) : it was Atsumu, and he was not drunk.

Upon realizing the existence of the possibiliy of 2b, Kiyoomi decides to ignore the whole thing. It doesn't matter, after all, hookups are meaningless anyways, _right_? It's not that deep. 

But the thought of having spent the night with his setter makes Kiyoomi much more eager to find out what really happened.

The curly haired could never explain why he has a soft spot for the dirty blonde. Sure, he is stupid hot, but so is Osamu, and Kiyoomi doesn't feel anything for the identical twin. Moreover, Atsumu has the shittiest personality, so _why_ , why does Kiyoomi feel that way when he hears the stupid "Omi-Omi-kun" from the other side of the court? Why does he get distracted when the blond is taking his shirt off in the changing room? Why does he feel betrayed when Atsumu tosses to somebody else, then hugs and high-fives them like he never does with Kiyoomi? Why does he get disappointed when Atsumu respects his boundaries, but never when anyone else does? Why does he _feel_ things for Miya Atsumu, out of everyone?

For that reason, Kiyoomi wishes he slept with Osamu last night.

For the rest of the train commute, the raven-haired brushes away all thoughts about last night, the sore hangover having already provided him with a head-splitting migraine. Luckily, the train is pretty much empty, despite it being early morning, so Kiyoomi doesn't have to add a crowd of people to his list of worries. Having relocated to Sendai after getting scouted by MSBY, the curly-haired is relieved to escape from the oh so overpopulated, polluted and germ-full Tokyo.

In no time, he arrives at the gym. After entering the building, he sees that the door to the court is slightly opened, and watches as all his teammates are training already. He pops his head into the gym to say hi to the players, then realizing that Atsumu is not there yet. It's 6:25 am already, and while Kiyoomi is used to arriving later than everyone in order to avoid the crowded changing room, Atsumu is never late.

Kiyoomi proceeds to change into his gym clothes in the empty room, when a loud sigh coming from behind startles him.

'Ugh........'

The curly-haired turns around to see a blond boy standing next to the changing room door, looking as though all the life has been sucked out of him.

'You're late, Miya.'

Dead-looking Atsumu sighs yet again. 'I feel dead, Omi. Dead. But coach would beat my ass unless I showed up...'

'Are you...' Kiyoomi hesitently starts. The moment of truth. 'Are you hungover from last night?'

Atsumu leaves his bag on the bench next to Kiyoomi and begins taking his jacket off. 'Big time. I don't remember a single thing from when we got to the bar till I woke up.' The curly-haired gasps in relief as his back is turned to Atsumu. 'I don't even know how I got home. Do ya have any idea what happened?'

'No,' he lies. He can only remember one thing, and it's the one thing he can't tell him. 'I think I blacked out too.'

Usually, Atsumu would not hesitate to make a joke, or to make fun of Kiyoomi for being a lightweight, but now, he doesn't take the chance. He really looks dead.

Kiyoomi catches a glimpse as the blond takes his shirt off, his clean, bare back facing the black-haired. He immediately looks away and stands up. 'I'm going first.'

On the way to the court, Kiyoomi's mind finally starts clearing. Subclause 2b is out of the question now, and the rest are moderately easy to deal with. 

'Sakusa-san, how are you feeling? You drank quite a lot last night!' Shouyou greets his senior as soon as he steps in the gym.

'I'm fine. I'll go warm up now.' A heavy weight has lifted off Kiyoomi's shoulders, and it feels like even his headache is almost gone. There's nothing to worry about now, he says to himself as he begins the first lap around the court.

  
Only two days later does Kiyoomi find out that, in fact, there might be something to worry about after all.

  
______

It's not hard for Atsumu to notice that Osamu has been acting very strange around him for the last couple of days. 

'Samu.'

No response.

'Oi, Samu!'

At Atsumu's second call, the twin finally notices him.

'Huh, what?' the darker-haired says as he's preparing something to eat in the kitchen. He doesn't turn to face his brother.

'Yer avoiding me. I know ya are.'

Back still facing the blond, Osamu sighs. 'We live in the same house, Sumu. I couldn't avoid ya even if I wanted to.'

Atsumu is sitting at the dining table, waiting for the meal to be served. He knows Osamu is bluffing, avoiding a subject. 'Remember in high school, when ya used all my conditioner and ya replaced it with yer cheap one? Or when ya found out first about Santa Claus? I know when yer hidin' something from me, so spill.'

Osamu lets go of the knife on the chopping table and turns to face his brother. 'Sumu, do ya like Sakusa Kiyoomi?'

Atsumu chokes on his water at his twin's question. 'What? O' course not!' he replied almost instinctively, not giving it thought at all. 'He's just hot. Like, "one of the hottest people I've ever seen" hot. But he's not my type.'

In fact, Kiyoomi is exactly Atsumu's type. He's taller than him, well-built, has nice, muscular arms and legs and has that sexy curly hair that is a welcomed bonus. He's also an excellent player and, when you can actually get some words out of him, pretty cool and three-dimensional. But he has boundaries, which Atsumu can never bring himself to break. He hates it when people don't respect his own conditions, like when all he asks is for people to be quiet during his serve, but they keep shouting.

He knows it's much different than what his teammate is asking for, but Atsumu will respect what he wants. After all, it's just three conditions: first, don't drink/eat from a glass/bottle/cutlery Kiyoomi is using; second, don't cough/sneeze within a 10-meter radius of Kiyoomi; and third, the hardest part for Atsumu, you are not allowed to touch Kiyoomi's bare skin, the only exception being if you wash your hands for a full minute while he is watching. 

How could he be in a relationship with someone he can't even kiss or, hell, touch? No matter if Atsumu has ever felt attracted to his teammate, he knows nothing could happen between the two of them, firstly because of condition number 3 and secondly because, realistically, Kiyoomi would never want anything to do with Atsumu. Or so he thinks.

Despite having just sorted out that "no, I do not like Sakusa Kiyoomi, never have, never will", Osamu's response makes a pit form in Atsumu's stomach. 'Well, I like him. I think I'm going to ask him out.'

'Oh.' Osamu? Having a crush on his spiker? Atsumu has been clueless. Since when? Why? They only spent time together when Osamu occasionally went out with the team, or when the players would come over. He doesn't know Kiyoomi like Atsumu does, so _why_?  
'Go for it, bro, ya might even get laid.' 

Atsumu doesn't mean what he says, and he definitely doesn't expect to see his brother talking to Kiyoomi after the evening practice ends that same day. The blond can't hear what the two are discussing in the changing room while he is making his way out of his building, so he doesn't pay it much attention.

  
______

'It was me.'

'Huh?' Sitting on the bench, Kiyoomi turns around to see who he, at first, thought was Atsumu.

'It was me. I'm the one ya slept with.'

It's Miya Osamu, standing cross-armed and leaning against the door. Kiyoomi's eyes widen as he takes in what the gray-haired just bluntly stated. 'I figured ya might have been confused, since ya were pretty drunk, but it was me.'

'Oh.' _Oh_. So it really wasn't Atsumu, huh. 'Yeah, I didn't- I couldn't remember exactly.'

'What _do_ you remember?' Osamu inquires.

Kiyoomi slides his mask over his face in order to hide his expression. 'I knew it was one of you, I just couldn't remember which. And, uh- the sex was good. That's all.'

The twin takes a big breath. 'I actually wanted to apologize. I wasn't sober at all, but I knew what I was doin', and I took advantage of ya. In the beginning I thought that, maybe, ya wanted it too, but I later realized that wasn't the case.' 

Osamu looks everywhere in the room except at Kiyoomi. 'I also apologize for only saying this now. At first I thought that ya might remember, but then Sumu said ya didn't remember anything, so I panicked and procrastinated saying it.'

A moment of silence takes over the room as Osamu finishes his monologue, the only sound heard being the far away voices of the players still practising in the gym, and the sound of volleyballs hitting hands and floors.

Kiyoomi is at a loss for words, so he says what comes instinctively when someone apolozises to him. 'Don't worry about it, it's fine. I actually,' he stops to contemplate whether he means what he's about to say, 'I actually didn't mind it at all.'

The boy standing at the door finally faces Kiyoomi, their eyes meeting for the first time since their encounter. He still doesn't know whether he meant it.

Osamu shuffles his hands. 'Do ya wanna go grab some drinks?'

Kiyoomi notices how Osamu's dark roots are beginning to grow into his silver hair. He then looks at his face: if you ignore the hair, it's just Atsumu's face. If he could feel things for the idiot, annoying twin with that face, he could definitely feel that with the down-to-earth, more normal one.

'Yeah. I'll take a shower first, though.'

______

  
The hands on Kiyoomi's waist slide up, his T-shirt making its way over his head, interrupting their kiss for a second. As the more and more clothing comes off, Osamu reconnects their lips, tongue slipping back into Kiyoomi's breathless mouth.

With their lips still touching, the two blindly make their way to the bedroom, where Osamu strongly pushes the black-haired onto the tidy, hotel-like bed, before making his way on top of the other man.

Kiyoomi is sober enough to realize what he's doing, with whom, and how good he is at it, but he's drunk enough to stop caring about the lack of hygiene and filthiness of sex and just enjoy it, care about the consequences in the morning. He's also had enough to drink that he can look up at the sweaty person on top of him and imagine he is someone else.

Osamu is much more aggressive now than he is sober, but Kiyoomi doesn't mind it. He moans in pleasure, he wants to call him by his name, but the black-haired is too afraid that he will whisper the name of the person he is seeing, who isn't actually there. He stops himself before he can moan the name, his name.

  
_Atsumu_.

When he is done, Osamu kisses Kiyoomi one last time before laying on the bed next to him, breathless.

'How was that?' the light-haired asks betweet breaths.

Kiyoomi is staring at the ceiling, head spinning. 'Good.' He can't say much else, it was great, but no matter how much pleasure Kiyoomi felt, something was wrong. And he knew exactly what.

______

  
The next morning, the black-haired almost jumps out of his bed when he sees Osamu sleeping peacefully next to him, hands around his body.

Slow and steady, he removes the hands and gets out of bed to head for the bathroom. In the mirror he sees how messy his hair has become and how dark his eyebags are. Kiyoomi sighs as he makes his way to the shower, where he spends the next hour, hot water washing all the sweat and sins off Kiyoomi's body.

When he finally feels clean enough, he leaves the shower and brushes his teeth for around 10 minutes. Next is his hair, which he loosely brushes before putting on some casual clothes from his wardrobe.

The volleyball player, despite being the germaphobe that he is, doesn't mind having sex. He just can never have it while he is sober, because then he immediately realizes how disgusting it really is. After a few glasses of wine, or some beers, or shots, Kiyoomi breaks loose and allows himself to have fun. Of course, every one-night-stand comes with the long bathroom and disinfecting ritual the next morning.

Once out of the bathroom, Kiyoomi looks at the man sleeping in his bed, hugging one of his pillows. He's gonna have to wash all his sheets when he leaves, Kiyoomi thinks. Osamu is so deeply asleep that the curly-haired doesn't want to disturb him, but, at the same time, he would much rather have him out of the house soon. It was just too much physical human contact in the last 12 hours for Kiyoomi to handle, nothing personal.

Maybe the problem is that it's nothing personal. That Kiyoomi doesn't feel personally connected to the man sleeping in front of his eyes. That, despite having slept together twice in 3 nights, Kiyoomi doesn't _feel_ anything for Osamu.

The light-haired turns on his back and rubs his eyes.

'Good morning,' Kiyoomi says, hoping the Miya would get up.

He groans. 'Hmph. Good mornin'.'

'Do you need water?' Osamu nods and the dressed-up man goes into the kitchen and fills a glass with cold water. At least he can be a good guest.

As Kiyoomi is pouring water into another glass for himself, he feels a pair of hands sliding around his waist from behind, as well as a head resting on his shoulder. He twitches as one of the hands touches an exposed part of skin on his torso.

'Stop!' he unintentionally shouts, startling Osamu, who backs away. 'I-I'm sorry, it's just...'

Kiyoomi wishes Osamu would interrupt him with an apology, but he doesn't. Instead, he throws him an anticipating gaze, _"Just what?"_ .

'You didn't wash your hands...' Osamu frowns at the statement, once again inviting Kiyoomi to continue. 'Germs.'

The raven-haired got used to people being offended when he asked them to wash their hands, or to stay away and not cough next to him. Osamu probably had no idea, given his reaction. 

'You do remember what we did last night, don't you?' The shorter finally speaks.

'Yeah, that was different.'

Awkward silence, followed by an excuse Osamu probably makes on the spot in order to get out of there, which Kiyoomi is relieved about. Once he is alone, he immediately begins disinfecting every corner of his house, especially his bed.

Something is wrong.

______

  
Atsumu can hear the front door being slammed from his bedroom, rushing out to greet the person entering.

'Where the hell were ya?' 

Osamu's hair is messy, his clothes from last night creased. He takes a moment before replying to his brother. 'I was busy.'

The blond recalls the same excuse his brother always used in high school, coming home in the morning after missing for a whole night, back when he was too embarrased to admit he had spent the night with someone. Now, he is very much an adult, and never usually hesitated to even give Atsumu details about his one-night-stands, so why is he hiding it from him now?

 _Oh_. 'So ya actually got Omi to bed?'

Osamu hesitates. 'Yeah.'

Usually, Atsumu would continue asking questions, but right now, he feels sick at the thought of his brother and Kiyoomi... doing it. 'I've been waiting for ya and now I'm late for training, gotta go.' Atsumu grabs his sports bag and the MSBY Black Jackal jacket before heading out. He couldn't wait to get out of there.

The twins' Sendai apartment is a 30 minute walk away from the training gymnasium, so Atsumu usually gets there in 15 when he runs. He hates being late to training, because he doesn't want to miss out on anything his teammates are doing. He's been feeling quite insecure in his toss and serve after playing with the Schweiden Adlers and seeing Tobio once again, even though his team won. Normally, he arrives at the gym before anyone else to practise serves, but now, he's late once again.

'Mornin'!' He greets the already warmed-up teammates on the court, before making his way to the changing room, where he meets the last person he wants to see. 

'Miya. Good morning.'

Kiyoomi has never called Atsumu by his first name. He is the only one on the team who doesn't.

'Morning, Omi,' his voice is low, monotone. Atsumu looks away from the player and opens his locker. He can't look him in the eye knowing that last night he was...

No "You're late, Miya" today, no questions, no comments. The two change their clothes in an awkward silence, before Kiyoomi heads out without saying a word.

There it is again, that feeling in Atsumu's stomach.

  
'Tsum-tsum, that toss was kinda reckless!' Koutarou's voice snaps the blond out of his trance. Distracted, once again. It's the second complain of the day, and the blond wishes he could just go home and sleep until he forgets about everything.

They are doing a practice match with another team. Up until now he has only been tossing to Koutarou and Shouyou, and they managed to gather some points, but they are at the other team's set point. The whole team can notice the thick, unexplicable tension between the setter and the curly-haired spiker.

Koutarou receives the following serve, meaning Atsumu can't send the ball back to him. Hinata is in rearguard, and Meian is out of the court, so there's only one person who could win this point. Kiyoomi jumps for a minus tempo, and the setter instantly notices the hitter's sloppy form and bad timing, but he tosses like he normally would.

Kiyoomi completely misses the ball. The team falls quiet as the only sound to be heard is the ball bouncing on the floor until it, too, eventually reaches an end.

'What the hell was that, Kiyoomi?' Atsumu shouts, making Koutarou flinch at the anger in his voice.

Kiyoomi's eyebrows furrow. 'Maybe if your toss didn't suck, I could've hit it,' he is calm, but there is something cold in his tone.

'Ya jumped too late! I'm not gonna change my toss just cause ya can't get the tempo right!' The rest of the team is quiet, watching the two as they stare at each other, as if on the edge of starting a fight. You could cut the tension with a knife.

'All your tosses from today were shit. Bokuto only had the heart to tell you once, but it's true. Don't get mad at me for calling you out on your mistakes that cost us this set.'

Atsumu scoffs, his blood boiling. ' _My_ mistakes? Ya are the one who couldn't hit my toss! Ya lost the point, because yer a scrub!'

The captain enters the court just before Atsumu can reach Kiyoomi, his fist clenched. Meian holds him back, while Koutarou is holding the curly-haired spiker. 'Enough! Can't you see we are in the middle of a match? How disrespectful can you two be!' The captain turns towards the other, wide-eyed team and apologizes for interrupting the match.

'Tch,' Kiyoomi leaves the court, while Atsumu, still being held by Meian, watches him with terrified eyes. What had he just done? It was visibly his fault for not adjusting to Kiyoomi's jump in order for him to hit the ball, so why did he get so mad?

'I-I'm sorry, guys. I'll send ya better tosses next set.'

Meian sighs. 'Atsumu, go sit on the bench until you get back to normal.'

The blond watches as the captain invites the second setter of the team on the court. 'Huh? No, I-'

'No comments. Kiyoomi wasn't completely wrong about your tosses today.' Behind the captain, Koutarou and Shouyou and watching the setter with pity. They thought the same thing.

Speechless, Atsumu sits down next to the bench-warmers. Kiyoomi soon returns to the court and the match continues. 

They win the set.

______

Atsumu is the first to leave the gym, unlike him, not wanting to confront with his teammates. He runs home as fast as he possibly can, and collapses on the floor as soon as he enters his house.

'What's yer problem?' Osamu asks, looking uninterested while preparing lunch.

'I think... I think Kiyoomi hates me.'

'What do ya mean?'

Atsumu raises himself to sit on the chair at the dining table. 'We had a pretty big fight in the middle of a match today. He got really mad at me.' 

He is used to the player to call him out when he makes a mistake, and most of the time, he appreciates that Kiyoomi never hesitates to tell him what he can do to improve. Today, however, him telling him that his tosses were bad was the last straw for Atsumu. He didn't even know why he was so angry at the sight of Kiyoomi that morning, but something told him it had to do with his brother.

Osamu's expression turns slightly sad. 'So ya think he hates ya cause ya got into one fight?'

The blond sighs. 'Not just that. These days, he's been weird around me. Is it because yer fucking him?'

'I don't think that's the case.'

  
_____

  
Kiyoomi doesn't understand with what intentions Osamu shows up at their evening practice once again. He is sitting on the bench, watching the team as they're warming up. 

From what the black-haired's heard, Atsumu showed up early, as usual, and apologized to everyone for his behaviour. Kiyoomi arrived after the team started warming up, so, luckily, he didn't have to talk to Atsumu one-on-one.

The team is practising receiving. Since Atsumu's serve is the most powerful, he is the one to serve and the rest of the players have to receive, one after another. The blond takes 6 steps behind the end line and waits for the chatter to calm down. Once it's quiet, he throws the ball high and jumps for a spike serve. Right before his hand meets the ball, he looks at who is receiving. Upon seeing that curly black hair on the other side of the court, Atsumu accidentally hits the ball with much more force that usual, giving it a weird trajectory. He always went easier on his teammates, but the serve he just sent was exactly like one he would hit towards the enemy team.

The fact that Kiyoomi was expecting a jump floater definitely doesn't help. He quickly tries to change his initial overhand receive to an underhand one, but before he can do so, the ball reaches him, hitting Kiyoomi right in the face at full speed.

The whole team gasps as Kiyoomi is send flying on his back. Even Osamu's neutral expression shows a sign of worry.

Atsumu starts running, passing under the net to reach his fallen teammate, who has just managed to raise himself to a sitting position on the wooden floor.  
He kneels down next to Kiyoomi, cupping his red face with his hands, just as his nose starts bleeding. Their faces are inches apart, but Atsumu is too worried to mind it.

'Are ya okay? I really didn't mean it, it just came out-' the blond uses his towel to clean the blood off Kiyoomi's porcelaine skin.

The rest of the team burts into laughter. 'Pff, nice receive, Kiyoomi!' 

'You learned that from Shouyou, didn't you?' 

The orange haired frowns at Koutarou's comment. 'That was in high school, Bokuto-san!'

Atsumu redirects his gaze to the player next to him, who seems like he is cracking a smile. He chuckles. 'Nice serve, Miya. Next time just tell me what you're gonna do.'

The setter is shocked at the reaction. How come he's not angry? He's even laughing about it. 

Kiyoomi grabs Atsumu's wrists with his thin hands, removing them from his swollen face. He continues holding them for a while, until Atsumu notices.

Keeping the towel underneath his nose to stop the bleeding, the spiker gets up, leaving the blond on the floor, in a state of confusion.

The team is still laughing as Kiyoomi approaches them, shortly followed by Atsumu. 'Go wash up, Kiyoomi. Atsumu, maybe go easier on the serves?'

'Atsumu-san, give me one of those killer serves! I wanna receive them!!' Shouyou excitedly says, grabbing the setter by the hand and onto the court.

Atsumu throws a glance at the bench, but his brother is not there anymore.

_____

'Ya okay? I know how harsh my bro's serve can be, he never went easy on me.'

Osamu is leaning against the door frame while Kiyoomi is washing his face. The nosebleed has almost stopped.

'I'm good,' he dries his face with that same towel, forgetting for a moment who it belongs to. 'Osamu, I-'

The gray-haired interrupts him. 'Ya don't need to say it. Ya like my brother, right?'

'What?' Kiyoomi is taken aback by Osamu's bluntness. Has he been too obvious, the black-haired asks himself. 'I- I don't know.'

'You know, but ya just can't accept it, cause he's an idiot.'

'Why are you saying that, Osamu?' Kiyoomi is geniunely confused. He expected Atsumu to realize first, definitely not his brother.

Osamu crosses his arms. 'Remember when we slept together a few days ago, for the first time? Wait, ya don't remember. Well, that time, ya...' he pauses, looking down at the bathroom floor, 'ya whispered Atsumu's name then.'

Kiyoomi's eyes widen. He tries his best to recall that night, if he really did say that. He knew for sure it was one of the twins, but was he really hoping it was Atsumu?

'I ignored it cause I thought ya were drunk, but then again, the other night, ya almost said it again.'

The "i was drunk" argument can't work this time, Kiyoomi thinks. He doesn't know what to say to explain himself. He knows for sure he almost said Atsumu's name last night, but he didn't think Osamu would notice. How selfish can he be.

'Again, I could ignore that. But today, today made me realize what's really happening.' Here it comes. 'You let him touch your face, with his dirty hands, and you didn't even flinch. He sat inches away from ya and ya didn't even move. And yet, this morning, when I accidentally touched yer skin, ya freaked out like I had given ya chlamydia.'

Kiyoomi stands there, unable to respond. Osamu is right, he can't deny it. Atsumu touched his bare skin today and he didn't even realize. It all felt so natural that he payed it no mind. 

'You're right. I have feelings your brother,' there is no point in denying a fact. Osamu is a sensible person, so Kiyoomi hopes he can understand. 'I'm sorry for using you when I wasn't sure of what I was feeling.'

The gray-haired flashes a sad smile. 'That's okay, I never really expected ya to like me back. I just don't want ya to hurt my bro. He also denies it, but he has a crush in ya.'

Osamu's reply makes Kiyoomi chuckle. As if. Especially after their fight from this morning. However, Osamu seems to know his brother from inside out, so could there be a chance that he's serious?

'I mean,' he continues, 'yer just his type. He just thinks ya could never like him back.'

______

  
Atsumu enters the bathroom, where he sees his brother all alone, washing his face.

'Bro, have you seen Omi? He's been gone for a while.'

Osamu chuckles. 'He just left. By the way, I just found out why he was mad at ya.'

Atsumu tilts his head, allowing his brother to continue. 'Turns out, he was actually mad at me.'

'Why would he be mad at ya? Ya slept with him twice.'

'He was mad at me because I wasn't you.' 

The blond rests his hands on his hips. _"Because I wasn't you"_. That makes no sense, he thinks. Why would he take out his anger on Atsumu if he was mad at his brother?

'Just so ya know, there's nothing going on between us. Ya should talk to him.'

Osamu could always read him like an open book. Atsumu would often get mad at that, but now, he feels like his brother is trying to help him. He's giving him a free pass with Kiyoomi, the guy they both have feelings for. Atsumu can feel his eyes tearing up. 

'Bro!' He cries out, startling Osamu. 'Yer not always a piece of shit!'

Osamu laughs, genuinely this time. 'Stop that, ya look ugly when ya cry.'

_____

Two weeks have passed since the serving incident, and Kiyoomi cannot stop thinking about what Osamu told him. 

Atsumu likes him. He's "his type". Another thing Kiyoomi can't get off his mind is how he carelessly let the setter touch his face, and stay so close to him. He has never let anyone do that in his life (when he was sober) and the fact that he didn't mind it is driving him crazy. Even more than that, he sometimes feels like he wants to do it again, to feel Atsumu's soft hands on his skin again. Those thoughts mess Kiyoomi up in the worst way possible.

It's a national holiday in Japan, so the Black Jackals have a couple of days off.

'So, what're ya doin' tomorrow, Omi-omi?'

He missed that name. 'I wanted to go down to Tokyo to visit my parents, but I don't think I will.'

Atsumu is playing with the volleyball by himself, tossing it in the air as it comes down. Despite it being a day off, a few members still came to the gymnasium to play. 'Why not?'

'I don't have a driving licence, and the train would be packing, since it's a national holiday.'

The blond catches the ball in his hands and looks at Kiyoomi. 'I can drive ya. I'll take Sumu's car and ya'll be in Tokyo in no time!'

The black-haired can't decide whether this is a good idea or not. He really wants to see his family, but the thought of being alone in the car for 4 hours with Atsumu gives him second thoughts, ever since his discussion with Osamu.

Nevertheless, he decides to give it a try. 'Yeah, that would be great.'

And so, the following morning, Atsumu pulls up in a dark red sedan outside of Kiyoomi's house. 'Faster, Omi, we don't have all the time in the world.'

Kiyoomi jumps into the front seat and closes the car door. _Here we go_. He mentally prepares himself for the 4-hour long drive of doom.

Much to the curly-haired's dismay, Atsumu is not a quiet driver. 'So, Omi, what's yer family like?'

'You can meet them if you want.'

'Ohh, the Sakusa's. Are they as boring as ya?'

Kiyoomi scoffs at the remark. 'Even more so.' 

Atsumu's loud laughter fills the car. 'At least tell me they're not clean freaks like ya.'

'They're not.' The atmosphere in the car is much lighter.

They talk about all sorts of things in those 4 hours: Kiyoomi's family and how awkward they are, then Atsumu's family and the time his parents couldn't tell the twins apart, Atsumu's urgent wish to climb to the top of the Skytree for the first time to see Tokyo from above and Kiyoomi's weird manner of eating foreign food. Kiyoomi feels like he's talking to someone he's known his whole life, and, for a moment, forgets all about his confusing feelings, and just enjoys his time with Atsumu.

The ride is over in no time, Kiyoomi almost feeling sad that they reached Tokyo so fast. He gives Atsumu directions to his parents' house, while the blond has a mental breakdown because of the Tokyo traffic.

'Next time yer taking the train,' Atsumu says as soon as he parks, the thought of the hectic traffic still giving him anxiety.

The blond joins Kiyoomi in his parents' house and, much to the Tokyo native's surprise, he manages to have discussions with the Sakusa's, despite them being so quiet. Kiyoomi almost feels like the third wheel, watching as Atsumu talks more to his parents than he does. He doesn't mind it. The blond seems to be enjoying himself.

After hours of chatting and catching up, the parents invite the two to stay the night. 'I would love to, Sakusa-san, but we have training early in the morning.'

'I hope you'll visit us more in the summer, Atsumu-kun,' Kiyoomi's mother says, then turns to her son. 'Kiyo-chan, have you decided about what you're going to do next season?'

Kiyoomi glares down at the woman, wishing she hadn't brought upon that subject. 'Not yet.' He looks at Atsumu, hoping he didn't hear the question.

'Thank ya for having me! It's been a real pleasure meeting you!' the blond bows as they reach the red sedan.

'You're welcome anytime. Please take good care of Kiyo-chan.'

Atsumu smiles brightly, and, for the first time since Kiyoomi met him back at the youth training camp, it seems genuine. The trademark smirk never left Atsumu's face, but this time it looks different. Kiyoomi has never seen his teammate look this genuinely _happy_.

He hugs his mother, nods at his father and the two get into the car. Atsumu waits for the Sakusa's to go back into their house before he turns to Kiyoomi, wide eyes locking with the black ones, looking as though he is holding back laughter.

'Kiyo-chan~'

The laughter erupts in the car. Kiyoomi turns away from the blond, feeling heat in his cheeks. He is thankful that it's already fully dark outside, otherwise Atsumu would have seen him blushing.

'I thought my Omi-Omi-kun was the best one. Kiyo-chan might just beat it.'

Atsumu is still laughing when he turns on the engine and awaits Kiyoomi's directions. The time is 12.04 am as they leave the parents' house.

On their way out of the metropolis, the two pass by the Tokyo Tower. While at the stoplight, Atsumu stares in awe at the gigantic structure, making Kiyoomi remember how much the blond wanted to see Tokyo from above. An idea sparks into his head.

'Are ya sure this is the right way, Omi? I don't think we came this way when we arrived,' Atsumu only starts to doubt the curly-haired's directions when he sees that the car is going up what seems to be a hill in the city suburbia.

'Keep going.'

The sedan eventually reaches the very top of the hill, and the end of the road. 'Park here.'

Atsumu hesitantly does as he is told, following Kiyoomi as he gets out of the car. The parking leads to a dim panoramic watching platform. 'Um, Omi, it's kinda dark here, ya sure it's safe?' Atsumu tries to hide the fear in his voice, but Kiyoomi realizes it. He finds it cute, since he's never seen the setter be scared before, and the blond is closely following Kiyoomi as if his life depends on it.

The two eventually reach the end of the platform, and as soon as Atsumu sees what's underneath, he rushes to the railing. Kiyoomi smiles as the boy's face lights up as he is watching all of Tokyo from hundreds of feet above.

'You said you wanted to climb to the top of the Skytree. It's closed now, so that's the best I can give you.'

Even more wide-eyed than before, Atsumu turns his head to face Kiyoomi. 'Omi, ya.... yer actually a thoughtful guy,' he says, almost ironically, but his voice sounding as if it's about to break. 'But why would ya do this for me?'

 _Because I like you_. 'To thank you for driving me here.'

'But ya already payed for the gas...'

 _No amout of gas money could make up for the hours I got to spend with you_. 'Then consider this a bonus.'

The two are now leaning against the railing, shoulders touching, both witnessing the lit-up city underneath them. Kiyoomi could swear that, for a moment, time seems to stop and he could be anyone, anytime, as long as he has Atsumu next to him, looking down like a little child. And as his eyes drift from the scenery to the even more beautiful image next to him, he realizes that they are so close he could kiss him. He _could_ kiss him.

Kiyoomi brings his hand closer to Atsumu's, and as they brush together, the blond instantly takes it away. 'Oh, I'm sorry!' Atsumu apologizes, moving slightly further away from the black-haired. Their shoulders are no longer touching and Kiyoomi feels his chest ache.

Time begins moving again. 'It's almost 1 am. We should get going now.'

Atsumu sighs and looks at Tokyo one last time, as if saying goodbye. It hurts Kiyoomi to take him away from it, but he feels that if they're going to stay there more, the Tokyo lights brigthening Atsumu's face and his brown eyes, Kiyoomi would do something reckless.

The two don't talk much after leaving the hill. Once out of Tokyo, Atsumu looks over at the curly-haired. 'Ya can go to sleep, I'll wake ya up when we get-'

'Miya,' Kiyoomi shamelessly interrupts, in such a serious tone that it startles the light-haired. 'Why won't you touch me?'

The driver takes his eyes of the road to meet Kiyoomi's. 'What do ya mean?'

'You're always hugging and high-five-ing Hinata and Bokuto and all the others. Why do you only avoid me?'

Kiyoomi prepares himself for the answer, something like " _Cause yer gross, Omi_ " or " _Cause I don't like ya_ ", but Atsumu's reply catches him off guard.

'Cause ya asked me too. Nobody else can touch ya, what gives me the right to? I respect yer boundaries, ya know,' he speaks as if stating something so obvious.

Silence falls upon the car for a few seconds. 'What if I asked you to do it? Would you do it?'

Atsumu stops the car on the side of the road. Now, he can finally look Kiyoomi in the eyes. 'Ya would let me? And only me?'  
Kiyoomi silently nods. 'Omi-omi, don't joke around with stuff like this, or I'll take it seriously~.'

In the most serious tone he could do, Kiyoomi looks Atsumu dead in the eyes and responds. 'I'm not kidding.'

'Are ya sure?'

In an instant, Kiyoomi reaches over the compartment separating their seats, cupping Atsumu's face with one hand. He closes his eyes and softly connects their lips. He takes it slow, this being the first time he's ever kissed someone while sober. 

Before the blond could react, Kiyoomi falls back into his seat, eyes still locked. 'Does this looks like I'm serious?'

Atsumu's wet lips are still parted. 'I hope ya know what yer getting yerself into,' he says before connecting their lips once again, this time sliding his tongue into the latter's mouth. Kiyoomi responds shortly after, kissing back with even more passion. He could do this forever.

  
Atsumu's hand reaches underneath the black-haired's shirt, holding his waist as he pulls himself closer. It's not the most comfortable position, but Kiyoomi doesn't mind, as long as he can feel those soft hands and lips touching him.

Their lips part as both gasp for air, then, they go again. 

'Have ya reached yer limit yet?' Atsumu asks as their lips stop touching.

Kiyoomi can feel like he's overwhelmed. He wants to kiss Atsumu again, but his body stops him. No matter what his wishes are, his brain knows how unhygienic what he is doing is.

Instead of reaching for his lips again, Kiyoomi rests his head on Atsumu's shoulder and closes his eyes. He can feel the blond's hand wrapping around his shoulders, and his lips kissing the top of his head, before resting his own on Kiyoomi's. They stay like that for a while, until the black-haired feels himself slowly drift off to sleep.

When he wakes up, the car is moving, and he's back in his seat. His hand is intertwined with one of Atsumu's, the other one on the steering wheel. The sky is slowly starting to turn a light shade of blue.

'Good mornin', sunshine.'

Kiyoomi raises himself in his seat. 'Miya, there's something I should tell you. I-'

'Slept with my bro. Twice. I know.' 

'Uh, yeah.' Kiyoomi knew the two brothers were close, but he couldn't imagine they were _that_ close. 'You don't mind?'

'Why would I? We're not dating or anythin', are we now?' He can't hide his smirk. So he wants Kiyoomi to say it, huh.

'Alright then, Miya. Do you want to be my boyfriend?' Kiyoomi never thought he was going to ask Atsumu this question.

'On one condition.'

'Anything.' He means it.

'Ya call me by my first name. And ya don't sleep with my brother, eventually.'

Kiyoomi smiles, holding the driver's hand tighter. 'Alright then, _Atsumu_.'

'Better. Also, the sun is comin' up soon. Wanna stop and watch it like couples do in sappy shows?'

Atsumu didn't even have to ask. The two stop on the side of the road, somewhere between moutains. They lean against Osamu's car, Atsumu's arm around Kiyoomi's shoulders, holding him tight and keeping him warm. They watch as the sun slowly makes its way up from behind a mountain, the sky turning an orange tint.

Kiyoomi looks over at the blond. Their eyes meet, and Atsumu slowly closes the distance between them, stopping right before their lips meet, awaiting confirmation. Kiyoomi connects their lips as a way of saying, _yes, you may_.

The two sit like that for a while, holding on tight, watching the sunrise in comfortable silence, until Atsumu asks Kiyoomi's most feared question.

'What did yer mom mean when she asked what yer gonna do next season?'

The black haired breaks off their embrace, looking down at the ground. 'I, uh, I got scouted by another team.'

Atsumu's thick eyebrows furrow. 'Should I be jealous? That's a good thing, right?'

'The team is in Russia.'

Kiyoomi doesn't expect the blond to reply. Although he still doesn't know whether he will accept the offer or not, the existence of this possibility is a pretty big obstacle right at the beginning of a relationship, especially one he's been craving for such a long time.

'Why didn't ya said anything before? I would've kicked ya ass out a long time ago!' Atsumu says it as a joke, but soon returns to a more serious tone. 'So, ya said next season?'

The black-haired nods. 'Then we have the whole summer for ourselves.'

He's right, Kiyoomi thinks. No matter if he decides to leave or not, he has Atsumu now, and that's all that matters. He stands up from the car and hugs the blond boy properly, for the first time, holding tight like his life is depending on it. Atsumu's arms soon wrap around his waist, embracing him in a way that makes Kiyoomi wish it will never end.

No matter what the future brings him, right now, he is touching the boy he loves, and nothing could ever destroy this moment. All that matters is right now.

Kiyoomi is glad he could finally reach out and touch.

'Ya know, I'll miss ya if ya leave.'

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/MILKBREAD207?s=09) 👉🏻👈🏻 thanks for reading!


End file.
